


You Got Me Horny For Bubbles?!

by Aifeifei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bubble Bath, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifeifei/pseuds/Aifeifei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel, as usual, decide to have a bath together. This time it has bubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me Horny For Bubbles?!

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff and mild smut and lots and lots of bubbles.  
> Universe open to interpretation.  
> Enjoy~

“Come with me, Cas.” Dean said, dragging the partly undressed Castiel by the wrist into his bedroom washroom. There was a half-full bath there, just full enough to be right at the top with two grown men in it.

Castiel looked questioningly over at Dean, a slight smile on his face. Dean smiled back. “Get in.”

“That was already the plan, Dean.” Castiel laughed, unbuckling his belt nevertheless.

“Yeah, but I have a new one.” 

Castiel frowned as he stepped out of his jeans.

“Nevermind, just get in!” Dean grinned, and _maybe_ admired Castiel’s butt as he dipped his toe into the water.

“It’s hot.”

“You can handle hot things, Cas,” Dean said. “You drink boiling water every night. And you can handle me, too.”

Castiel shot a look at Dean, who was giggling uncontrollably, as he furthered down into the water. “It’s tea, not boiling water. And you’re so full of shit.”

Dean laughed from the bottom of his lungs. As soon as Castiel was down to his shoulders, Dean piped up. “Okay, get out now.”

“What?” Castiel asked, torso shooting up and eyebrows raising in disbelief. “Why?”

“Because I said so!” Dean grabbed a bottle from the windowsill, and Castiel eyed it suspiciously.

“That’s not a good enough reason, Dean.”

“Yes it is, now get out.”

Castiel sighed, asking himself once again why he always listened to this freak he called his boyfriend. Who, at the moment, was blushing and eyeing little water droplets as they fell over Castiel’s hips. “What now?”

Dean poured what had to be half a liter of body wash into his hands. Castiel eyed the bottle, which said ‘Old Spice — Swagger.’

“What’s that?” Castiel frowned. “Get it away from me.”

“No,” Dean smiled, and ran his hands from Castiel’s collar bone and up his neck.

Castiel shivered, the cold air in comparison to the bath and Dean’s slick hands all coming together. “What are you doing, Dean?” He chirped, voice a little smaller than before.

Dean giggled. “Help me, Cas!”

Castiel raised his arms, flushing as Dean rans his soapy hands down his arms and then up his sides, slightly around his back. “What exactly is the objective?”

“Make you as soapy as possible,” Dean answered, hands reaching down and rubbing Castiel’s ass, before slithering back up to his chest. “Oh,” Dean smirked, looking down. “And to not get horny.”

Castiel huffed, red in the face. “Do you expect me to be some kind of control freak?” 

Dean smiled as he ran soapy hands on the inside of Castiel’s thighs, doing his very best to not touch his growing erection. Castiel smacked Dean’s face, and Dean laughed.

Dean reached for the bottle of body wash, but Castiel stopped him, grabbing the bottom of Dean’s shirt with soapy hands and pulling it over his head.

“Mmmfff…!” Dean struggled to get his shirt back where it’s supposed to go, but when you’re wrestling with Castiel, you just don’t win. “Hey!” Dean protested, as Castiel bent down to lather up his shins. “This isn’t how this was supposed to go!”

“I still don’t know what you’re doing, Dean,” Castiel sighed, turning around. “But my determination is your fault because you undressed me and touched me. Now do my back.”

Dean, freshly top-naked, groaned. “Fine. But only because I get to look at your butt.” Dean squirted more body wash onto Castiel, trying not to run his hands over what was arguably the nicest ass in the universe.

Castiel disagreed. “My butt isn’t as lovely as your butt, Dean.”

“Ha! You only think that because you don’t get the view I do.” Dean pinched the cheeks. “Mmmm…”

Castiel, despite himself, jumped. “Oh my _god_ , stop that!”

Dean stood up and looked over the back of his boyfriend. “Okay, turn around.”

Castiel turned around, and Dean gaped.

“Holy shit! You’re more than half hard!”

Castiel grumped, turning red. “That’s your fault!”

“God Bless me.” Dean shook his head, before snapping up and pointing at Castiel. “Okay, now get in.”

“What? You’re not even going to jerk me off or something?!” He complained, and Dean fought the urge to laugh. “Besides, it’s all going to come off!”

“Do as I say!” Dean demanded, trying his damnedest not to smile. It wasn’t working.

“Stop pretending you’re a top, Dean.”

“Shut the fuck up and get in the bath!”

Castiel turned around, laughing, and hopped in the water. Dean stood by the door, all nice and muscular, and Castiel dipped the bottom of his face in the water to hide his grin.

“Okay, here goes, feather butt.” Dean reached over on the wall and turned a dial to the preset ‘15.’

Castiel gaped as the jets in the bath started pumping, already causing suds to start forming around Castiel’s knees. “Bubbles!?” He screamed.

Dean laughed, covering his mouth with his arm.

“You got me all horny for bubbles!?” Castiel groaned.

“Stop pretending you’re complaining! Back in five!” Dean ran from the room, laughing happily. 

Castiel sighed, pretending that he wasn’t burning Dean’s happy smile and crinkly eyes into his brain.

Five minutes later, Dean came back. And then he left again, hastily grabbing a camera from the kitchen counter. “Oh my god!”

Castiel was sitting among so many bubbles that his face was hidden, before his hands batted away the suds around his face. Castiel grumped. “Is that a camera?” Dean snapped a picture before Castiel’s arms could come up and hide his face. “Take that thing away from me!”

Dean jumped up and down a little at the cuteness. Castiel hid again, so Dean whistled slowly. “Cas, what are you doing?”

“Look Dean,” he said, popping up, bubbles covering his chin and mouth. “I’m Bobby!”

Dean gasped in mock horror. “I don’t want Bobby naked in my bathtub!”

Castiel laughed, parting the bubbles from his face like Moses, and draping them in long tufts along the side of his face. “Now I’m Sam.”

“Oh God!” Dean hissed. “That’s an awful mental image! Take it away!”

Castiel laughed again, using his hands to brush all the soap away from his face. “Now I’m just Castiel.”

Dean grinned so wide, the sun should have been ashamed. “Now _that’s_ one I can chill with.”

“Get in here,” Castiel demanded, the bubbled growing even higher. “I’m cold!”

Dean pulled down his pants, chuckling. “That makes no sense, Cas.”

“I don’t care.”

Dean climbed over Castiel’s legs, putting his butt in between his knees and bringing his feet up beside his head. “Wow, this is hot!”

Castiel shoved a foot in Dean’s face. “This is a lot of bubbles, Dean.”

“That’s why I chose that body wash; it lathers up real nice.”

“No,” Castiel retorted. “That’s not why. You bought it because it said ‘swagger’ and you thought you could use some swagger.”

Dean’s jaw fell open. “That’s not the reason!” He shoved his own foot in Castiel’s face. Castiel bit his toe, and Dean jumped. “Ow!”

“What? I thought you had a foot fetish?”

“I do not!” Dean cried. “Who are you confusing me with? Are you cheating on me?”

“Yes,” Castiel giggled. “I’m cheating on you with Sam.”

“Okay,” Dean huffed. “Sam’s name has come up too many times in this conversation.”

“Yes, because I’m cheating on you with him.” Castiel grinned. Dean pouted angrily. “I love him a lot. More than you.”

“What’s the poi—”

“You better come over here and make sure I love you more.” Castiel teased.

“Oh,” Dean laughed, understanding. “You dirty bastard.”

Castiel smiled smugly as Dean climbed over him, reaching his head, foreheads knocking against each other. 

“And you say _I’m_ full of shit.” Dean leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss on Castiel’s lips. Unfortunately, Castiel had other plans, wrapping his arms furiously around Dean’s neck.

Dean let his body drop into Castiel’s, soap bubbles almost completely covering his back, jets hitting his hips.

“Mmmm,” Castiel breathed, feeling Dean’s soft cock come down on his harder one. “That needs to change.”

Dean groaned in agreement, his mouth busy with two tongues, and he wasn’t sure which belonged to him anymore. Castiel reached between them, stroking Dean until he was jerking into his hand.

“You’re so cute, Dean.” Castiel simpered into Dean’s cheek, as the other looked at him with slightly glazed eyes. “Even when you’re on top I am in total control of you.”

Dean pouted again. “If you don’t shut up, I’ll leave the job to Mr. Right Hand.”

“Actually,” Castiel said, changing the subject. “Can Mr. Right Hand please focus on somewhere besides my shoulder? Thank you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, breathing hard. “You’re shameless.”

Dean ended up coming first because Castiel is very skilled in motor control. However, Dean moans outrageously, which Castiel enjoys, so he soon followed. Castiel pulled Dean down for a sloppy, soapy kiss. “Are you going to wash my hair now?”

“Only if you scrub my back.” Dean answered, roughly. “And only if you give me five minutes to recuperate.” Dean rested his head on Castiel’s chest.

“Why, did I do a good job?”

“Are you honestly still asking that question, Cas?” Dean chuckled.

“No, but I like hearing that I make you all hot and bothered.” Castiel answered, reaching for the shampoo. “Relax, I’ll make your hair all nice and strawberry smelling.”

“I don’t like using strawberry shampoo.”

“Do I look like I care?”

“Not really,” Dean sighed, smiling. “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me fear for diabetes? It's the first one I'm posting, I really hope you like it!   
> I got this idea because my dad let me use his jet bath, and he uses Old Spice - Swagger. It made me laugh, and because I'm shameless, these two were the first thing that came to my mind. Yay!  
> \---- Love, Aifei


End file.
